


搭讪的正确方式

by Eluka



Category: RWBY
Genre: Drunken Flirting, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23274400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eluka/pseuds/Eluka
Summary: Ace-Ops打赌Clover要不到那个人的电话
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Kudos: 9





	搭讪的正确方式

**Author's Note:**

> 但实际上他们俩已经认识了

“去要他电话，Clover。”Elm捅了他一拐，说实话，痛到他有点清醒。

“我其实……”

“别说了，你盯了他一轮酒了。”Harriet说，“怎么，你喜欢那种的？”

“嘘，嘘嘘！他看过来了！”Marrow飞快地扭过头。

“我觉得没什么不行，”Vine说，他是五个人里唯一还算清醒的，“他看起来不像会马上拒绝的类型，起码你能保留一点可观的尊严。”

“你确定是在鼓励我吗？”Clover放下酒杯，一个念头在他暂时比较冲动的脑海里成型。

“行，好吧，我去要。”他站起身，差点被椅子绊倒，“你们继续，不用给我留杯子了。”

Harriet笑得把啤酒洒在Marrow的尾巴上：“你们看，有些人因为自己走运就自信成这样。”

“我是说真的，”Clover眨眨眼，“别怪我没提醒你，你要输了。”

他转身向吧台走去，背影有些摇晃，Harriet嗤笑着把左腿翘在右腿上：“嘁，我赌10lien。”

“我赌20。”Elm说。Harriet几乎无言以对：“你信他的？”

“为什么不啊？”Elm说，“他可是Clover。”

Harriet靠上椅背，举起手里的酒瓶：“他是Clover，而那种在吧台喝纯度酒的胡茬男都难搞得像审了一夜新兵报告的Winter Schnee。”

Marrow在这句话底下打了个寒颤。

Clover用手肘抵在吧台边上，从黑头发男人的背后俯下身：

“像你这么好看的人一个人在这儿干什么？”

“像你这么好看的人”肩膀颤动了两下，鞋尖拨过地面，推着高脚凳转过来面对他。镭射灯的彩光落在他脸上，在他颈窝边晃动着。

“来真的？我记得你还没这么幼稚啊。”他暗红的眼睛朝天花板转了一圈，懒懒地开口说。

Clover抬起手挠了挠头发：“这个……我朋友和我打赌，说我绝对要不到你的电话号码。”他指着舞池对面的桌子，Elm远远地朝他们挥手，做出替他加油的手势。

男人忍不住笑意，又翻了个白眼：“行，这是你自找的，你得请我喝酒。”

“当然，我能请你喝到明天早上，如果这样就不会让别人插队。”Clover给酒保递了几张钞票，男人摇着头接住一只滑过来的酒杯。

“就这些了？”他干空了杯底，舔舔嘴唇，示意酒保再添一杯，“太老套了，再来点新的，你连我的名字都还没问出来。”

Clover在原地摇摆几下，脸上带着喝醉了的人常有的做了美梦的表情：“那我能不能有幸知道你的名字呢？”

“可我为什么要告诉你呢？”男人侧身倚在吧台边，好整以暇地等着他答话，红眼睛里隐约有调皮的闪光，似乎在期待他还能怎样搬弄口舌。

“可能是因为……”Clover歪倒身子，手肘撑在台上，一边将下巴落在手掌里，一边着迷地看着他的脸，“这样我就能把它刻在我们的戒指里？”

红眼睛瞪了他一秒，男人惊讶地哧笑出来，移开视线，仿佛对他束手无策一样无奈地盯着地板。

“好，你赢了，把Qrow Branwen刻上去，”他惹人喜爱地用手掌挡住额头，无声地告诉Clover自己没眼看他，“但是别指望另一个名字会是你。”

Clover像是一刻都不想把目光从他的身上移开，舞池的灯光变了颜色，照进他的眼睛里，几乎投下了一片充满爱意的海水，而Qrow的影子沉在里面。“为什么不呢？”他问，“你还不知道我叫什么，你不觉得Clover很好听吗？Qrow和Clover，多配啊，你看我的名字都在对你说love呢。”

Qrow完全停不下笑声，他擦了擦眼角，又一次喝空斟满的杯子，推回给酒保：“容我提醒你一下，我们才认识不到五分钟，你进展太快了。”

“胡说八道，”Clover灿烂地冲他微笑，眼神有点迷离，但丝毫不影响他的英俊，“我感觉像认识你一辈子了。”

“真的？我觉得你记错了，我怎么没见过你。”Qrow忍着笑问。

“不可能，”Clover流畅地接道，“你美得见过一次就不会忘。”

Qrow再次捂住眼睛笑成一摊颤抖的披风：“够了，够了……别玩这把戏了，我才不陪你发酒疯。”

“噢……”Clover从嗓子里挤出有人被一百只猫咪包围时会发出的声音，拿下他的手，“可你还没给我你的电话呢，明天我想你的时候该怎么办。”

Qrow用那种“演够了吗”的眼神瞪着他，不怒反笑：“把上衣撩起来。”他说。Clover毫无防备地愣住了，Qrow又说了一遍，指指他的制服。

Clover没有想第二次，松开挎带撩起外套和底衫，他看着Qrow推来酒杯，一根细长的食指在半杯酒里沾了沾，轻轻贴上他的腰腹，带着湿润的凉意划出一串数字。

他倒吸了一口气，Qrow拉下他的领子，嘴唇和他的撞在一起，他立刻就分开双唇，让浸着酒气的舌头滑进他同样醉醺醺的口腔。音乐像遥远的回音，两种热烈的呼吸尝起来令人迷醉，他不急不缓地咬着Qrow柔软的下唇，Qrow的手冰冷地贴在他的腹肌上，像团冷火一直烧进他的下腹。

他勉强推开一点，嘴唇若即若离地碰触，仿佛迫不及待地又要吻到一起。

“你家还是我家？”他呢喃着问，蹭过Qrow的嘴角。

“去你那儿。”Qrow同样气息浅乱地说。

他拉起这个“刚认识不到五分钟”的人的手腕，两人一起穿过舞池里的人群，路过酒吧里的桌椅，在乐声里经过了Ace-Ops的酒桌。

Marrow和Harriet瞪大眼睛，无声地向他做着口型（不是什么好话），Elm欣喜地站起身，撞倒了Vine的椅子。

Clover朝他们眨了眨眼，头也不回地溜出了门。

**Author's Note:**

> 没有车，别想了


End file.
